


I have a story to tell you

by deregyu



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Summary: Kled and Veigar were the best friends, but suddenly Veigar disappeard...
Relationships: Kled & Veigar
Kudos: 11





	1. Third-person's P.O.V

"You guys!! How dare you stand in front of ME?! Get the fuck out of here!"  
"Ahhhhh! There's the roughneck Kled!!”

The white yordle lashed out at the little yordles that had huddled in the alley as if he had boiled a train vase. No, he must have really eaten the train vase. It would have been really so for a madman, Kled.

To the local kids, Kled was a terror. His height even higher than the other adult yordles was more than enough to overwhelm the grumpy. The grubby white fur and the scar in his right eye, which seemed to have been obtained in the war, seemed to illuminate his madness.

Most yordles, not only just children, were afraid of Kled. Well, fear doesn't mean they're scared, they're avoiding him as he's dirty. The strayer yordle Kled, who had no family, no home, no friends, was different from other yordles with innately bright souls. He often complained about everything first, and there was a fist rather than a word, and a loud voice more than a fist.

The Bandle City Scouts, which will later include Teemo and Tristana, also disapproved of Kled. Perhaps he wanted to be Don Quixote, or because this lunatic, who claims to be a knight in every war, suddenly appeared and often interfered with the battlefield.

Unexpectedly, he was overflowing with insufficient military qualities, and he had already taken a few dozen medals. But because of his uncontrollable temper, the scouts warned him not to come back to the battlefield every time. Of course, Kled wouldn't have thought of hearing that at all.

In the place where the children left, there was a black yordle that picked up books lying on the ground carelessly. Kled sighed deeply and strode to the yordle.

“......”  
"Huh? Kled!"  
"I told you to call me BROTHER!"

Again shouting, Kled squeezed the smaller yordle. It must have been quite painful, tears welled up in the eyes of the black yordle, but he managed to smile without crying. When he saw the tears, he gently patted the place where he had been squeezed, perhaps a little sorry.

"...Yeah, little boy. I wish you could listen to me."  
"But it's more comfortable to call you Kled?"  
"......Argh, there we go. I lost! Just do whatever you want, Veigar!"

If I were to pick the free spirit of Bandle City, Veigar would be sad if he is second. It is a distant future that Bandle City's education policy has become the center of Hextect since the yordle Hextecter Heimerdinger's great success in Filtover, but even before that, yordles have already valued Hextech. So when others were studying Hextect at school, Veigar was interested in the sky. He admired the beauty of stars embroiling the night sky and the mystery of the universe. So Veigar, who was not interested in Hextech but in celestial magic, was ignored and belittled by his peers.

Although yordles were all similarly small, Veigar was on the smaller side of them. There is no reason for bullying, but the reason is that you can make it as much as you want. Some of the nasty yordles ostracized or harassed Veigar as if they didn't like the way he looked different from others.

But Veigar's curiosity was not enough to succumb to bullying by young friends. As the ostracism intensified, the desire for sky grew, and eventually Veigar became master of celestial magic at an early age.

Kled and Veigar were the only friends to each other. A rascal knight who is treated like a madman by others and an celestial wizard who is ignored for failing to do Hextech. Kled and Veigar got close because Kled accidentally helped bullied Veigar.

Kled didn't seem to laugh at anyone other than his only friend. Of course, it was not so often that he made derogatory mockery, but the smile that Kled sincerely makes would not even be imaginable by other yordles. Kled settled for Veigar to be bothered by his side, and Veigar was a companion to Kled who listen to him cearfully.

As time went by, they went beyond friends and became like family to each other. As expected, he often visited Veigar's house where he lived alone because he had no family, too. Veigar asked him to live with him, but Kled refused, saying he would prefer to wander around.


	2. Kled's P.O.V

"Hey, kid. Time flies so fast~ I can't believe you're already graduating.”  
"Kled! You finally came! Kheheh!"  
"You think I'm here because I want to come to this fucking school? I came here because I thought you'd cry over by yourself without me!"  
"You said you'd NEVER come. Well, I knew you'd come! Kheheh."  
"W- what?! How dare you, YOU SHORT KID! I'm going!"  
"W- where are you going-?!"

I said I would never go to Veigar's graduation, but if I don't, he'll be alone. No matter how much he was bullied, he never showed how hard it was or how lonely he was as he was bullied. But in fact, he said he was so tough and lonely. So he said he was so happy to see me and He's not lonely anymore... Argh, you have to know how you make me cringe!

"...Then what are you going to do from now on?”  
"Huh?"  
"Well, I don't think you're going to the academy or anything."  
"That's a... That's right, well. Even if it's the village of fairies or the source of mana, celestial magic is a non-mainstream here. So I'm going to go out into the outside world."  
"Suddenly?"  
"Yes. I heard that a wizard association from a tribe called Noxii are studying ancient celestial magic. An ancient magic never found in Bandle City! Dosen't it sound fun?”  
"...But isn't it dangerous cuz' the war of the Darkins was just over?”  
"If you're so worried, come with me."  
“......”

Of course, he knows it's not as easy as it sounds. Some would tackle, but I'm also a soldier on the Bandle City Scout. It's hard to argue about every single thing now, but it's not even a dispatch mission, so if I go out without any plan, I'll be in trouble.

"...So now you're leaving here altogether?”  
"If I remain here, maybe I'll come over sometime..."  
“......”

You're leaving so soon? I'm not ready to let you go yet. Don't leave me behind. Why was it so hard for me to say this one word?

"You could really die. You're just throwing your life to learn that useless-."

For a moment, I noticed my fault, but it was already spilled. I couldn't see his fur well, but I could see his face turning red.

"...You, YOU. How can you say that?"  
“......”

Damn it, you used to flutter a while ago, but now you're hardened, your bullshit mouth, Kled...

"You know better than anyone how I've been holding back my gaze and doing celestial magic. And yet you're just like that's it?!

Veigar's voice, unable to contain his anger, kept rising.

"Did you actually think so, too? You're just like them-"

It's not that hard to say sorry. But this dumbass Kled never thought about it. No, before I could say anything, my fist flew out in a fit of rage.

When I came to my senses, Veigar was already rolling around on the floor after a blow, and I was running away in a strange roar of guilt for him and disgust for myself.

"Crazy bitch, dead bastard... I can't believe you hit Veigar when you should have apologized!!!"

I cursed at myself and hit the wall repeatly, but nothing changed. I don't think yordles are meant to be fixed. I thought Veigar made me little better, but in the end I couldn't get rid of my bad temper.

"Yeah, that's me, The scumbag..."  
I mumbled for hours to myself as if I had become a madman. It was already evening and only then did I head home to ask Veigar for forgiveness. The door wasn't locked but YOU were already gone. Instead, a hextech stone was placed on the table.

“......”

I put my hand on it and you came out. Maybe you recorded it before you left.

 _'Kheng. I'm sorry, Kled. I can't guess what I was thinking, I shouldn't have told you that way.’_  
"What are you talking about, you idiot. Why are you apologizing althought I have to?"  
_'You wouldn't have underestimated me. I just got angry at your meanless word. But you know that you did WRONG first, right?’_  
"Cough."  
_'Khem. I'll be back in this house in a month. I'm not sure it's going to be short or not. If you have something you want to say, you can do it when it's time. Keep an eye out for this house, YOU IDIOT KLED!!!'_

Suddenly I fell down in shock at the loud noise. That's it for the video. I didn't think of anything for a while, so I sat idly absentmindedly. I pulled myself together and managed to get up. Yeah, let's just wait. Let's wait here for my friend who's too good for someone like me. It will be enough to ask for forgiveness at that time. No, I must hope so.


	3. Kled's P.O.V

There have been many battles in a month waiting for you. All of them I won the battle, but the symptoms of auditory hallucinations began to rise again. No matter how much I do, I can't deal with PTSD. I wish you were here than it would be better.

It's been a month since you left and it's been almost two months, but you haven't come back yet. I didn't think much at first. I've been thinking about going to find you, but I think it would have been better to hang out with celestial wizards that fit my meaning than psychopaths like me.

Two more months have passed so. You still haven't come. Did he forget me? No, he must have abandoned me. It didn't take long to realize that it was all my paranoia.

I was worried that something might have happened to you. I just threw away the job of the scouts and began to inquire into your whereabouts. It also took a long time to find the territory of the Noxii tribe that you went to.

"There, identify yourself!"  
"Let's say it's Kled from Bandle City Scout. Uh-huh. So, my friend told me he's a wizard here..."  
"The Mage Crafts?"

The faces of the Noxii tribesmen, who were wary of outsiders, turned into embarrassment.

"What are you so surprised about? Didn't you have the wizard association?”  
"You haven't heard yet...? The sorcerer's already gone."  
"...What does that mean? The sorcerer's craft is gone?! When?!  
"Everyting is done by the Iron Revanant... That shit-"  
"This man! You'll be in big trouble if he hears!"  
"Two months ago... San-Uzal... No, a tyrant called Mordekaiser once tried to conquer our territory. The sorcerers tried to protect us-"  
"Wait, wait! Nothing else! What about Veigar?! What happened to him?!  
"...If you're talking about the black yordle that went into the craft... It's too late."  
“......”  
"On the Nightfall, the entire sorcerer's team was crushed and gone. I couldn't even find the body."  
“...... ...... ......”

I ran recklessly to the spot before they could finish what they said. No, it can't be. You're lying, aren't you?

"Oh, where are you going?"  
"Hey! Do you guys have a cemetery? Can't you take me there quickly?!"  
"You're so in a hurry..."

Under the guidance of the tribesmen, I went to the place where the wizards fought. The sorcerers who kept the tribe and left behind only the tombstone of their name, and...

"Veigar..."

Your tombstone was as small as your body. Even if I dig this land, you are not under here. Because it's a tombstone with only a name. I hugged your tombstone as cold as you. There was no tears, but my body began to tremble.

Two months ago. I could have gone looking for you, but I didn't. And you're gone. No, it's supposed to be dead. If I... Would something have changed if I had come looking for you.

"I haven't said I'm sorry yet... How can you go this way, you idiot?"

I hit my head nervously on your gravestone. You were too precious to me, but you was so precious to me, how can I live without you? If only I could follow you.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

The scream of blood streaming down the forehead crossed the air.


	4. Third-person's P.O.V

Kled, who had been screaming for days and days. The Noxii tribesmen found him exhausted and barely saved his life.

"Hey... are you okay now?"  
"...Huh? What is it? Where am I?"  
"This is our tribal chief's house. You've been in that grave for days, and now you're all right?”  
"Am I at the grave?"  
"...Don't you remember?"  
"I don't know, I don't remember. Did something happen?"  
"Well, then Veigar..."  
"Veigar? Who's that? Is him stronger than me?"  
“......”

In those few days, Kled's mind became more debilitated. The symptoms of auditory hallucinations became more serious, and bipolar and multiracial too. But the more serious problem is that he had completely forgotten all his memories. Perhaps it was the last resort that Kled, mad with remorse and guilt, chose to live. So, he forgot all the memories he had made while living in Bandle City and with Veigar.

Suddenly, Kled disappeared from the territory of the Noxii tribe. Hundreds of years later, when the Noxii tribes, who could not stand Mordekaiser's tyranny, succeeded in driving him out and built an empire called the Noxus, Kled returned. As always, Kled, who appeared in battle obstinately, always led the Noxus to victory. With his best friends, Skaarl.

Though his own territory was precious, there is nothing he loves more than Skaarl. No, he had to.


	5. Third-person's P.O.V

Veigar, who came to pursue wickedness after being corrupted in the clutches of Mordekaiser. As his former monarch Mordekaiser did, he also vowed to conquer Valoran and inform the whole world of his wickedness. The first thing to do as part of it was to conquer the Boleham village located near the southern part of the Noxus.

When the villagers, who could not stand his evil deeds, stormed in front of his tower, Veigar was pleased to taste his fears to those cowards. But apparently, people were initially afraid of Veigar's dark magic, but as time went by, the Boleham residents began to like and follow Veigar with all sincerity rather than fear as they learned of Veigar's hidden innocence. Veigar didn't really like the Boleham people who used to ask help to him all the time, but he thought it's not really a bad thing.

"Gray-Jar, Gray-Jar!!!"  
"How many times did I say it's VEIGAR!!”

The head of the village of Boleham, Margaux, rushed to summon Veigar. Because Margaux has always made such trivial requests, Veigar has been grumbling, but he has always done them.

"Yes, yes... What else did you come for today? And the wolves showed up again?”  
"No, not a wolf... Anyway, I'm in big trouble! A yordle said he was a Luxian or something... Argh! Just follow me!"  
"What? Ugh! Let me explain it properly... L- let's go together!

Veigar arrived at the village at a snail's pace. Residents were confronted with white yordle riding a lizard, and some were already injured.

"I warn you once again, get out of my land quickly! Otherwise-"  
"Veigar! This is him! He keeps insisting that our town is his territory!"  
"...What the fuck is this shortie!"  
"What do you mean, SHORTIE?! How dare you talk about me, the MASTER OF EVEL!! You such a drunk!"  
"Huh! Whose cat's name is Veigar?! I am Kled, the supreme commander of the Second Corps of the Noxus. And this lizard friend is Drakalops Skaarl!"  
"Greefrglaaarg!"  
"Hmm, now that I see it, it's my BROTHER, right?"  
"W- what?! BROTHER?!" Veigar's eyebrows frowned to the fullest.  
"You look younger than me, what! This Kled has been fighting with Skaarl for over a thousand years! Just 'cause we was kin don't mean I ain't feeding you to Skaarl?!"  
"What are you talking about, you madman?"  
"I know, Veigar. Please get rid of him quickly!"

Veigar already had fought and kicked out evil wizards for the villagers, but it was the first time dealing with such a lunatic soldier. Watching Kled talking nonstop to himself, Veigar was so absurd that he could do nothing. The gap was never missed by the veteran soldier Kled.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!"

Kled's yell set Skaarl scalding toward Veigar at an incredibly fast pace. But it was earlier that Veigar casted the Event Horizon. Skaarl and Kled, who were running vigorously, were quite embarrassed when they were suddenly unable to move.

Veigar fired Baleful Strike at Skaarl. Only then did Kledd, who came to his senses, hold an axe, while Skaarl ran away screaming in horror. In fact, the Drakalops lizard's skin is harder than steel and cannot be pierced with anything. It called the Undying lizard since the lifespan is not as long as the yodel but much longer than other creatures. Like this, Skaarl is never going to die, but she's just too scared to run away in spite of the ticklish attacks.

"TRAITOR!!! SKAAAAAARL!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

Kled, who fell from the top of Skaarl and rolled to the ground, sang anxiously, but Skaarl didn't even show her nose. Kled, who had been struggling for a while, finally remembered that Veiger was there and hurriedly looked in the direction of the warlock. Veigar was still scratching his head with a puzzled look in his face, dumb-founded by the sudden situation.

"You stupid, dumb animal! Yeah, just hide like that, you stupid Skaarl!! Fine! I'll kill 'em!!”  
“......”

Kled, whose complexion was flushed, made a vigorous dash toward Veigar, just as he did when he rode on Skaarl. It was slower than Skaarl, but he had his own plans. When Veigar is about to start the horizon again, he shoots the shotgun he had hidden in his arms.

BANG!!

The straight-shot Veigar fell backwards, and with the rebound of the gun, Kled also fell and fell, rolling on the ground, and fainted when he tripped over the horizon. When he came to her senses, he couldn't help but panic at the sight of Veigar standing before his without a scratch.

"What, what?!”  
"The protective magic. It's just EZ for the greatest sorcerer."

Veigar soon lifted up a larger cane and began to collect mana.

"It'll be hurt just a little bit?"  
"What the fu-."

As it is, Kled has lost consciousness.


	6. Kled's P.O.V

It felt soft after a long time. Was the afterlife so soft? Sneaking up, sitting next to me sat that fucking wizard who was dozing off.

"Wow! Why did you die too?"  
"What?! Eek. When did you get up? And who you said died, you bastard!"

Only then did I wake up and look around. I was lying in the hospital bed, not in the afterlife. By the way, it's been about 10 months since I slept in bed. I don't remember a thing since I was hit by his magic, but I was unexpectedly fine. But according to him, I was lying unconscious for a whole day.

"As expected... the greak Kled can't die easily."  
"I've let you off the hook, you idiot.”  
"Hmph! Without magic, you're nothing!"”  
"Whaaat?! You, just know I saved your life...!"

The bravado glared at me as if he was going to hit me, pouting out his mouth and leaving. Yup! You look younger than me, you're rude!

"...Skaarl?!!"

It was only now that I remembered Skaarl. I followed him out. No, my Skaarl! I ran out of the hospital wishing she hadn't become the daily breadwinner of this evil wizard.

"...Look, Skaarl. I'm right, doesn't it? Your master followed-"  
"Greefrglaaarg!"

Oh, my dear Skaarl! You didn't only saw me a day, but Skaarl ran to me with a feeling of emotion and licked my face wildly. See, I knew you couldn't quit me, Skaarl!

"Huh... Who save the lost in the woods. Who even fed you? How can you do that?! Heh, of course, lizards aren't worth raising!"  
"You little piece of shit! How dare you look over my Skaarl!"  
"Eeeeek!"

I clenched his head pretty hard. Skaarl is my own! You're no better than me! But I'm trying to save your life in that you saved her.

"...So, you... why did you intrude on my territory?"  
"Why is this your land?! Trevale to Trevale is all my land!"  
"What? You got the wrong number! Here is Boleham! Trevale's got to go west from here.”  
"......What? You're a Skaarl-like Skaarl! You came running at your own will and you came the wrong way!"

Without regard to my temper, Skaarl licked my face joyfully. You're such an unstoppable girl!

I was ready to go back to my land right away. The real intruders must have come for a day.

"...Don't you have anything to say before you go?"  
"Me? To you?"  
"...I think there's going to be."  
"Yes, I do! I will avenge someday!! And I will turn this territory into my own!!”  
"The answer is- 'Thank you for your mercy,' YOU KLED IDIOT!!!"

Argh! He stepped on my foot with that damn iron shoes and ran away! Damn it, I'll pay you back this humiliation!

"Let's go, Skaarl!"  
"Greefrglaaarg!"

Was his name Veigar, that wizard. Next time we see each other, I'll feed him to Skaarl. No, I guess she wouldn't. Then I'll just make him my toy.

The badgers began to chatter in my head.

"But haven't we seen him someday?"  
"Yes! I think we had something to say to him!"  
"What are you talking about, you nerds! All I need is SKaarl! Isn't that right, Skaarl?"  
"Greefrglaaarg!"  
"Okay! Then LET'S GO!!!"

Yeah, it doesn't matter. All I need is Skaarl. My wonderful friend, Skaarl! 

Don't leave me forever.


	7. Margaux's P.O.V

Veigar watched until the screaming and departing Kled disappeared from sight.

"Oh, Veigar. You must be sad to take care of that lizard and now that she had left."  
"Are you jealous of that white bastard?”  
"Hey, I think you're jealous of that lizard-"  
"Get the fuck off me! You morons who can't take care of one of those suckers!!”

The villagers made fun of Veigar and ran away with the threat of angry warlock, Well, I wouldn't have dreamed of it in the past.

"...Veigar, I'll take you to the tower."  
"Hmm, you should. But you're the best in this town. Khehehe!"

No matter how much Veigar doesn't harm the villagers, it's an unchanging fact that its existence himself is a threat. That's why I wanted to send him back quickly. I am lucky since he's so simple.

On the way to the Boleham Tower on horseback, a sudden question came to mind.

"...Gray Jar- no, Veigar. May I ask you a question?”  
"What is it?"  
"Everyone who's ever ignored you has been handled by you... I'm in need of a reason why you kept the yordle alive. Just because you and him are the same yordles..."

Oops, I made a mistake. Veigar didn't like to talk that he is yordle. I thought I'd be in trouble again, but unlike usual, Veigar replied with a bitter smile.

"...Just, there's still something left. To receive an apology from him..."


End file.
